<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Lullaby 失落的摇篮曲 by Helenaxxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513702">Lost Lullaby 失落的摇篮曲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx'>Helenaxxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 恋母情结</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这可能是一个乱七八糟的脑洞收集器</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nero/V (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost Lullaby 失落的摇篮曲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>而童年的歌谣永不复还。</p><p> </p><p>“mommy…”</p><p>“你说什么？”</p><p>“没什么…”</p><p>银发男孩迟缓地抬起了头，被情欲染红的脸上划过一丝尴尬。</p><p>“没什么…”他舔了舔嘴唇。</p><p>“Mommy…是吗？”</p><p>身下的黑发青年玩味地眯起了眼睛，嘴唇微张，认真地分辨后说出了那个字眼。</p><p>尼禄沉默了一下，仿佛有些不悦。</p><p>“我并非要取笑你。” V轻轻勾了勾缠在他腰上的双腿。</p><p>“叫我，如果你喜欢的话。”他躺着，悠闲地伸展了一下脖颈，做好了一切被吃干抹净的准备。</p><p>“不…”男孩拒绝了，看了他一会儿，低头去舔他红肿起立的乳尖，像小兽一样轻轻地用牙齿咬了一下。</p><p>V不知道自己是疼痛还是愉悦，呻吟了一下。</p><p>“mommy…”</p><p>他拿手臂环抱着他的脑袋，赤裸的肌肤被他有些硬的短发刺激着。</p><p>“kid…”</p><p>他抱着他，仿佛，怀里的小兽当真是他的孩子。</p><p> </p><p>多奇怪啊？</p><p>V想着。</p><p>可却不那么奇怪。</p><p>尼禄喜欢叫他mommy 这一点也没什么奇怪，他还操自己，不知轻重，欢愉和疼痛一起成为了悄悄的背德和宽恕。</p><p>而他们都一起乐在其中。</p><p> </p><p>“你会在床上叫别人mommy吗？”V问他，侧躺着看着尼禄。</p><p>“不会吧，不知道。”尼禄摇了摇头，“只和你做过，我也不知道。”</p><p>“那你也可以试试看。”</p><p>“不要。”男孩的话仿佛在赌气。</p><p>“怎么？”V觉得有些有趣。</p><p>“我想和谁就和谁，你管不着。”男孩双手背在脑后躺着。</p><p>“你爱上我了吗？”V看着他这副认真的样子笑了。</p><p>尼禄皱着眉头，鼻孔出气，哼了一声，不管旁人的调笑。</p><p>他们的不正当关系是从V央求他补魔开始的，一来二往，变得不再单纯。</p><p>“最好别。”V叹了口气。</p><p>“这不是好情趣，不是所有人都会像我一样宽容。”</p><p>“他们会觉得你是个做爱都要哭的小男孩。”</p><p>“你能别说了，放过我吗？”</p><p>男孩怒目而视，脸上泛起愠怒的红色。</p><p>“我也…我也不知道怎么就……”</p><p>“没关系，我喜欢。”</p><p>“kid，我喜欢。”</p><p>那双绿色的眼睛似乎不在说谎。</p><p>尼禄看着他，觉得事情有些超过。</p><p>“到mommy怀里来吧。”他轻轻地张开怀抱。</p><p>尼禄有些犹豫。</p><p>“你不是我的mommy…”</p><p>在V的怀里，他轻轻地说了一句，仿佛回到了很小很小的时候。</p><p> </p><p>“我没有见过她，如果她现在在我面前，我也不能认出来她。”</p><p>“每一个孤儿自然对父母有着无尽的幻想。”V幽幽地说着，“他们没有你想象得好。”</p><p>“是吗？”尼禄苦笑了一下，“我不知道，我什么也不知道。”</p><p>“可怜的孩子。”V摸了摸他的脸庞，“只有在做爱的时候才能…”V笑了笑，适可而止地停下。</p><p>“和做爱没有关系。”尼禄摇了摇头。</p><p>“那…”</p><p>他们对视了一会儿，明白了彼此的意思。</p><p>尼禄觉得，V像他的妈妈。</p><p>V不感到惊讶，他仿佛也觉得合情合理。</p><p>母亲对尼禄来说意味着什么？</p><p>意味着终将要失去的东西。</p><p> </p><p>“你会走吗？”尼禄埋在他的怀里，闷闷地问。</p><p>“不会。”</p><p>V又一次说谎了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>